Clue
by animebookworm44
Summary: Jimmy's back! and want's to play a game with Rachel JimmyxRachel or Shinichix Ran. oneshot!


And now the one shot I promised!

**TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED ANOTHER BIG SHRINK**: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Oh! And **PLZ REVIEW AGAIN** or if you didn't **REVIEW**!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Case Closed... or Detective Conan... or any other name they'd like to call this

Pairs: Shinichix Ran

Jimmyx Rachel (Because they're the same)

I will be using the english dub names!

Inspired by Imaginator's "Chess"

Onto the Fic!

* * *

Rachel Moore, a seventeen year old Titan High student, was sitting in the office of her father's Detective Acency. It was an extremely cloudy day, and they had been told that thunderstorms would sweep the sky in a matter of hours.

This, however had not stopped her charge, Conan, from taking a trip down to the lab of his "uncle", Dr. Agasa.

Conan had seemed extremely happy today when he got the call to come down. It's as if the Doc had told him wonderful news.

"Yes!" he had shouted "I'm coming back!"

**Clue**

Rachel had no idea what he meant, but she did give him her mind about going out in a severe weather watch. Conan, after all, had become like a brother to her, and she would not be keen on losing him anytime soon.

_'Especially with Jimmy gone,_' Rachel reminded herself.

She was startled from her thoughts by a telephone ring.

"Hello," she greeted, picking up the phone, "Moore Detective Agency-"

"Rachel?"

Rachel froze at the sound of her name.

"Jimmy!" she asked anxiously, tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't cry Rachel, but I'm glad to see you still care,"

"Still care! Of course I still care!" she shouted angrily into the phone, "And who told you I was crying? Are you watching me Jimmy Kudo!"

"No! No! Slow down, Rach! First of all, I'm your best friend, I know when you're crying. Second, No. I'm not watching you,"

_'Well you didn't seem to know when I was crying all those nights I cried over you,_' she thought bitterly. "So, when will you be home?" she asked.

"Well that depends," Jimmy said, his voice sounding sorrowful. But Rachel could feel the grin slide up his face, "It depends on whether I have to drag you to my house, or whether you'll meet me there,"

"You're home!" she asked, not noticing she showed her excitement in her voice.

"For good," Jimmy replied, thankful that he never had to watch Rachel cry as Conan again. "So, are you coming over, or do I have to drag you here myself?"

"I'l be right- wait, Jimmy! There's a severe storm watch out tonight,"

"So?"

"Do you not care! We could get stuck in the storm!"

"I guess I got a little carried away, Rach. I'm sorry... I guess I just really needed to see you,"

_'He needed... to see me?_' Rachel thought.

"...Goodbye, Rach. I guess I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Hang on, Jimmy. I- I'll be right over,"

"Really!"

"Yes. Conan doesn't need me, he's over at Dr. Agasa's tonight. So it's just you and me,"

"Great!" Jimmy said. "I'll see you then, Rachel. Oh! And you may want to bring an umbrella,"

* * *

A few minutes later, a soaking Rachel Moore stood outside the Kudo's Japanese mansion. Vivian Kudo was a retired actress and Booker Kudo, her husband, was a famous mystery writer. They were both living in the States at the present moment, so this left the house unoccupied while Jimmy was away. And that meant that Rachel, Serens, and Conan had come over from time to time to get some cleaning done. She had been amazed at all of the things Conan had known about the house, not that she didn't know them, Jimmy and she had been friends since they were kids. She almost knew their house as well as they did.

"Rachel? Is that you?" Jimmy Kudo came out of the door of his house. "Rach! I thought I told you to bring an umbrella!"

"Sorry, Jimmy. We didn't have any at my house,"

"Well get under, quickly," he said, brandishing his umbrella, making sure they were both covered.

"Thanks, Jimmy," she said. They entered the house. As always, Rachel was amazed at the collection of books that adorned the front hallway. Though she had seen the sight many times before, it always seemed to amaze her how large the Kudo library actually was.

A crack of lightning was shown outside the window, brightening up the whole house like it was day.

"Got in just in time," Jimmy said, surveying the clouds. Thunder rumbled not a second after. "You're right, this does look like it's gonna be a bad one. Sorry to say you just got here, gotta leave, but I think I'll walk you home before this gets any worse,"

"Oh no you don't!" she said. "If you walk me home, it'll be too bad for you to get home, and I'm not gonna let you walk home alone in this as much as you'd let me,"

"But I wouldn't let you,"

"There you go!" she said, sitting down on the vast couch in the living room off the front hallway. "So if you walk me home, I'd just have to make you stay at the Agency until the storm passes,"

"But your dad would kill me!"

"Serve you right for bringing me out in this weather,"

"Hey!" he said, sitting next to her on the couch. "I was gonna let it pass, but you then decided to come over!"

"Not that you didn't want me to!" she fired back.

"... you're right," Jimmy said after a moment of silence.

"What?" Rachel asked, not really believing what she'd heard.

"I... I haven't seen you in so long, Rachel. I just wanted to see you the minute I got home. And after all those times I ran out on you, I thought you deserved an apology, so... I'm sorry,"

_'Jimmy,_' she thought tenderly. "That's alright, Jimmy," she said finally. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "What? Did you think I was gonna hate you?"

"Well,... maybe,"

"Jimmy Kudo!" she said, acting hurt.

"And I wouldn't blame you..." he said somberly. There was silence for a moment.

"Jimmy, we've been friends since we were kids. You've seen me through a whole lot: my father drinking, my mother leaving, my pet gerbil dying in the second grade to name a few," Jimmy laughed, "But Jimmy, you're also my best friend, and I could never hate you,"

"... Thanks, Rach,"

They didn't notice how close they were. But staring into each other's eyes, they realised how much they had longed to be like this.

They started forward...

And the lights promptly went out.

"Eep!" Rachel squeaked her sudden surprise, grabbing onto Jimmy's arm. Jimmy sighed.

A crack of lightning descended.

"It must be the storm. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole city ran out of power," Jimmy said, forgetting about their close encounter.

"But Jimmy! What will we do?" (A/N:... wow that was corny... would Rachel even say that?)

"The flashlights are in the kitchen, follow me,"

Rachel felt the grip on his arm loosen as he arose. He started forward, a lightning bolt illuminating his path. But after the lightning had gone, Rachel's eyes were left with the sense of impending darkness.

"Jimmy?" she called.

Two arms encircled her from behind.

Rachel screamed.

"Jeez, Rach! Don't blow my eardrums, It's just me. I'm right here,"

"Jimmy!" she said, secretly relieved. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Just come on," he replied, taking her hand and leading her from the room.

They found the kitchen without much difficulty. Now it was just menuvering around and finding the flashlights.

"Where do you keep them?"

"The 'emergency' cupboard. It's over the microwave,"

Walking around the small island in the center of the kitchen, Rachel and Jimmy found their way to the stove, above which was the microwave, above which was the cabinet with the flashlights.

Rachel and Jimmy shone the flashlights around the room, letting them find the way back to the living room.

"Well... what do we do now?" Rachel asked.

"We could sleep," he suggested, "...Nah, too early. Let's play a game,"

"What kind of game?"

"An American game, I learned it there. It was real fun,"

"What game is it Jimmy?" Rachel asked, sounding annoyed.

"Clue-"

"Wait! Don't tell me! Let me guess!... It's a mystery game,"

"How'd you know?"

"With a name like 'Clue'..." she let the rest of the sentence drift off. "Not to mention you're you, meaning that it's gotta have to either do with logic, or mystery,"

"I'll make a detective out of you yet, Rachel Moore,"

"Don't hold your breath," she replied.

"Well?" he asked.

'"Well what?"

"You wanna play, or not?"

"... Fine,"

* * *

A few minutes later, Jimmy and Rachel were up in JImmy's bedroom. Jimmy was explaining the rules.

"Now, you get these cards," he showed them to her, "And pick one from each of the three categories: suspects, weapon, and room," he motioned to each of the three piles the cards were in, "Then, you take those and put them in this envelope," he picked the top card from each pile, placing the three cards in a small manilla envelope. "Then you shuffle and split the rest of the cards between each of the players," he quickly shuffled and made two piles, handing one to Rachel. "You mark the cards you have down on this piece of paper," he showed her, "And-"

"Then ask questions to see what the other players have. By process of elimination, you'll figure out which three cards are in the envelope,"

Jimmy stared at her, surprised.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, you're right. But- you can only guess when in a room, and the accusations have to be as follows: I think it was Mr... Green, in the... Billiard Room, with the... candlestick,"

"Jimmy, there are no Mr. Greens in this game,"

"Not in this one. I had this custom made. The original one in America had Mr. Green, Ms. Scarlet, Mrs. Peacock, Mrs. White, Colonel Mustard, Professor Plum, and of course, Mr. Body. He's the one that dies,"

"I couldn't tell," she replied sarcastically.

"So, pick a player,"

Rachel surveyed the cast of pewter icons the game had as player pieces. She gasped at the figures. There was Jimmy Kudo, Booker Kudo, Vivian Kudo, Rachel Moore, Serena Sebastian, and Harley Hartwell. (A/N: Sorry. I don't know who Kazuha is, although she seems to be the one everyone likes with Harley... or Heiji... or whatever you call him)

Jimmy smiled at her, knowing exactly which player she'd pick.

"I think I'll take... me," she said.

"Good, then toss me me and we'll start,"

Rachel tossed him the pewter Jimmy Kudo player piece. He set it down ono the red marker on the board that said "Start: Jimmy Kudo". She noticed that this was next to the... bedroom? It was an awfully familiar bedroom. In fact, it almost looked like... Jimmy's! The board had been made as an exact replica of the Kudo's mansion, complete with Kitchen, Library, and Bedroom 1, which turned out to be Jimmy's.

Jimmy smiled at her again. When he said he had it custom made, he meant it. She looked over at the board, finding the "Start: Rachel Moore" on the other side of the bedroom. Her space was blue where Jimmy's was red. She smiled at this. Blue was her favorite color, and red was Jimmy's. Looking up at Jimmy, she found him grinning an like an idiot.

"Well, Mr. Kudo, why don't you go first, so I can see how it's done,"

"Well I can go first, but that's no guarantee that I'll be able to show you how it's done. You still may get into the room before me,"

Jimmy rolled the die. It landed on 6. Jimmy moved his piece up six spaces. "Your turn, Rach. You can't make it into a room on your first turn,"

Rachel picked up the die. It landed on 5. She moved forward five spaces. Jimmy took the die. It landed on 6 again. He moved up four spaces and then entered the bedroom. Rachel moved to pick up the die, but Jimmy stopped her.

"Rachel," he said. "I have to make an accusation,"

"Oh," she said, removing her hand.

"I think-" Jimmy started.

Both flashlights promptly ran out of battery.

"Eep!" Rachel shrieked, once again plunged into darkness.

"-It was Jimmy Kudo..."

"Jimmy? Where are you?"

"...In the bedroom..."

"Jimmy! This isn't funny!"

"...with..."

"Jimmy!"

"...his bare hands..."

A pair of hands encircled her throat. Rachel screamed, lashing out with one of her karate kicks. The man behind her ducked, as if knowing she would do that.

He pushed her onto the bed, climbing on top of her. Rachel struggled against his firm hold. If he said anything, she couldn't hear it.

"Rachel?" he called, a call which she wouldn't hear, "Rachel!"

Jimmy didn't know what to do. Here he was, on top of his best friend, trying to hold her down so she wouldn't kill him. Not that she wouldn't do that anyway after she figured out that it was him on top of her. '_Whatdoido? Whatdoido?_' he askeded himself.

And so, he did the first thing that came to mind to do in this sort of situation...

He kissed her full on.

She struggled against him at first, then, seeming to find comfort, she kissed back.

Jimmy broke off, "Rachel?" he asked.

"Jimmy? Is that you on top of me?"

"Uh... yes?"

"Why you little-" the rest of her sentence was muffled as he kissed her again.

Jimmy kissed her harder this time. And she kissed back just as hard. It was almost as if they were trying to get across to each other how much they were needed by the other.

Jimmy broke off again, but didn't say anything for a few moments as they both caught their breath.

"Rach? I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else to, uh, do..."

"...Oh..."

Rachel could feel her best friend's breath on her face -the friend she desperately wished was more than just a friend. And he had just kissed her. And she had kissed him back.

Jimmy was thinking the same thing. Now all he had to do was tell her...

"Rach?" he asked.

"Yes, Jimmy?"

"I- uh... I-... Well, I-... I kinda like you,"

_'Does he mean that?_' she thought. "Well, I kinda like you too,"

"No, I mean... Rachel Moore, I love you,"

Inwardly, he cringed. This would be a very awkward situation if she didn't at least like him back.

Rachel's eyes filled with joyous tears, (not that Jimmy could see) '_He does love me!_' She brought her face up to his and kissed him with all of the love she could muster.

Jimmy practically melted at the way she was kissing him, although he was quite surprised that she was doing it at all. After all he had put her through, she still loved him. Granted, he knew that because Conan knew, but still.

"Jimmy Kudo, I love you too,"

She brought her face to his and kissed him again, this time, with all of her feelings out in the open. The kiss turned passionate with all of the upheld love the two had cultivated for each other.

Jimmy moved from her lips, kissing her cheekbone and moving downward to her neck. Rachel shivered beneath him as he tenderly kissed up and down her neck to its nape. Her head turned and he could feel hot breath on his ear. She was breathing heavily with his minstrations.

"Jimmy," she moaned to him. He smiled into her neck, bringing his face back up to kiss her on the lips.

Sliding his tongue over her lower lip, he was granted entry to her mouth. He worked on exploring every crevice and imprinting it in his mind. Her tongue battled his for dominance and in the end, Jimmy was allowed to do his exploring. But she also eventually worked her way into his mouth, making sure to memorise it.

Jimmy broke off again, smiling at her.

"I think you won," she told him. "You just killed me with your bare hands,"

"Yes, well, we'll just have to see," he said, moving to get off of her and look in the envelope.

She stopped him, "Maybe later. I'm not quite dead yet, but I'm tired of that game," she attempted to pull him back down.

But Jimmy still continued to get off. "Yep. We'll have to stop playing this game," he said, "Clue isn't two player. But I suppose the game you have in mind is?"

"The game I have in mind?" she said, then continued, "Yes, it's two player. And the only person allowed to play with me... is you,"

She sat up and before he could fully get off her, she pushed him back down on the bed, getting on top of him. Their positions finally switched, she kissed him again.

"And it's my turn to go first," she said.

END

* * *

HA! My first one-shot. I feel accomplished. How did you like it? Questions? Comments? One word... REVIEW!

I updated my profile with outlines of hopefully other fics. So check there if you want a sneak peek of what's coming up!

animebookworm


End file.
